Motherhood Isn't Easy
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne is stressed over taking care of David on top of everything else, but Niles knows how to fix it. Fluffy one-shot for Leigh Ann (leighann415)'s birthday. :)


**Author's Note:** As usual, I procrastinated on doing a story for the lovely Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** )'s birthday. I had my doubts about how good my story would be, but once I started writing, I wound up loving the result. It's a bit of fluff, but please do R&R. :)

Daphne sighed, grateful she'd set baby David down watching cartoons. Maybe now she could get dinner started before Niles got home. She'd always loved being a stay-at-home mom, but lately, things had gotten more difficult. The baby was now beginning to crawl, and he could pull himself up to stand. Walking independently wasn't far behind, or at least that's what Roz had warned her.

But Daphne forced those thoughts aside as she looked at her cookbook. She knew she wasn't much of a cook. Her brother-in-law had made that clear with his many candid opinions of the meals she made. But, still, Niles appreciated her efforts. She quickly began assembling the ingredients, and was just about to preheat the oven. But just as she reached for the knob, she felt a sharp nudge from her psychic powers. Something told her to go check on David.

When Daphne walked back into the living room, what she saw made her gasp. David had pulled himself up by holding on to a small table in the corner. In his hands was a pair of scissors! "David, no!" Daphne rushed over and quickly took the item from his small hands. She guided him back over to the TV, where the Disney Channel was still playing. "Just sit here and watch Mickey for a few minutes, OK? I've got to start dinner before Daddy comes home."

Daphne watched as David remained quiet, his attention focused on the TV. She sighed, saying a small prayer of thanks that she'd averted a disaster. She returned to the kitchen, double-checked her recipe, and heated the oven. She could do this. Mothers did this sort of thing every day.

The sound of the front door opening startled Daphne from her thoughts. Niles must be home. "David, no, we don't go near the outlets." Upon hearing her husband's voice, Daphne once again came back out of the kitchen. Niles was returning David to his place near the television once more.

"He gets into everything," Daphne announced. "Just a few minutes ago, I had to take the scissors away from him. I'm trying to get dinner started, but it's not easy! By the way, what are you doing home so early?"

"My last patient canceled, so I decided to come home to the most beautiful woman in Seattle," Niles said, putting his arms around her. He could feel how stressed she was. "I know motherhood is a tough job, but you're marvelous at it. David couldn't ask for a better mother."

"It doesn't feel like that today," Daphne replied.

"Well, it's true, whether you feel it or not." Niles kissed her. Immediately, he felt some of the tension leave her body. "Listen, why don't I take David upstairs for a while, maybe read him a book? That way you'll have peace and quiet so you can finish cooking."

"You wouldn't mind doing that?"

"Mind? I haven't seen my son all day. I would love to spend some one-on-one time with him. He's really such a wonderful boy, Daphne."

"Thank you," Daphne said, kissing him quickly. "I guess we don't have to wonder if he's got any of me Moon genes in there."

"We won't know that for sure till he starts drinking beer," Niles teased.

"Very funny. Go take David upstairs," Daphne said, pulling out of the embrace.

Niles nodded at her as she returned to the kitchen. He bent down, picking up his son. It only took a moment to locate the remote and turn off the TV. "Let's go read a book while Mommy finishes dinner." Together they made their way upstairs, to David's nursery. The room had been painted a soft light blue. A Baby Mickey mobile hung over his crib. Niles loved the care Daphne had put into making this room perfect. However, a large Seahawks pennant hung on one wall, a gift from Martin. David's grandfather wasn't wasting a moment in encouraging the next generation to love sports.

"Well, what shall we read?" Niles asked, walking over to the large bookcase. David owned every picture book imaginable. After glancing at a few of them, Niles chose a book which had a dump truck on the cover. He settled into the rocking chair, carefully placing David on his lap.

Before he even opened the book, Niles began to daydream. Not so long ago, fatherhood had been something he never even thought possible. But now, a little boy sat on his lap, happily chattering away. "I love your mom," Niles said. "I suspect you'll get tired of hearing me say that, but it's true. She took a very lonely man, and changed his entire world. I used to worry about going to the right parties, making sure I never missed a wine club event, and attending opera openings. But your mother changed all of that. Even before she had a clue how I felt, seeing her each day gave me hope. When we finally became a couple, I could hardly believe it. And now, we have you. Having a wife and child has given my life purpose in a way I never dreamed of. I can't begin to describe how grateful I am that your uncle once introduced me to an angel."

Daphne stood in the doorway, overcome with love for the two of them. She almost hated to disturb this beautiful father/son moment. "Dinner's almost ready," she said, coming into the room.

Niles smiled, a bit embarrassed to have been caught. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know how lucky I am to have you." She leaned down, kissing Niles for a long moment. She couldn't resist placing a kiss on the top of baby David's head. "You both should come downstairs if you'd like something to eat." She gave Niles a teasing smile.

"I think we'd better do as your mommy says, don't you?" Niles asked the baby. He stood, being careful to hold onto David. He watched as Daphne walked out of the nursery. "Someday, I hope you find someone you love as much as I love her," Niles whispered to his son. Nothing else would make Niles prouder.

 **The End**


End file.
